De Pérola, Turquesa e Ouro
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: Edward Elric sorriu vitorioso e embainhou a espada enquanto chutava o baú. Moedas de ouro e rubis do tamanho de carvões em brasa sorriram de volta. “Olá... meu precioso tesouro.” [EdWin, UA]


**De Pérola, Turquesa e Ouro**

"Pode ir passando para cá!"

O marinheiro engoliu em seco, sentido a ponta afiada da espada encostar em seu peito. Agarrou-se ao baú atrás de si e balançou a cabeça negativamente, embora sentisse a lâmina começar a cortar sua camisa listrada.

O pirata suspirou.

"Olha, não gosto desse negócio de matar. Se puder me poupar disso vou agradecer _muito_, mas não vou hesitar se você ainda estiver aí quando eu acabar de contar três. Um... dois..."

O pobre marujo sumiu tão depressa que só se pôde ouvir seus passos ecoando na madeira à distância. Edward Elric sorriu vitorioso e embainhou a espada enquanto chutava o baú. Moedas de ouro e rubis do tamanho de carvões em brasa sorriram de volta.

"Olá... meu precioso tesouro."

**X**

As coisas eram sempre as mesmas na cidade portuária de Rizempool. Sempre o mesmo padeiro, os mesmos peixeiros, as mesmas madames, os mesmos clientes no bar dos Rockbel.

Winry ajeitou o espartilho, lutando para respirar. A bandeja em sua mão tremeu e derramou um pouco do wisky. "Droga," ela murmurou, procurando um pano de prato e secando a superfície de metal. "talvez seja muito _elegante_, mas eu espero que a pessoa que inventou espartilhos tenha sua cabeça presa numa gaiola com um rato faminto!"

"Bravo, a senhorita sabe como falar!" Disse o bêbado mais próximo, Breda, batendo palmas. Ela sorriu e deu-lhe um dos copos, e ele quase engoliu enquanto bebia.

"Ah, Win, você é um _anjo_." Comentou Havoc quando a menina pôs os outros copos em cima da mesa. "Casa comigo?"

"_Claro_, Jean. Amanhã, está bem assim?" Ela revirou os olhos. Houve uma salva de palmas da mesa enquanto ela se afastava, sorrindo divertida. Toda noite ela aceitava. E toda a manhã ele esquecia.

"Ah, Winry, Winry, será um desperdício uma mulher dessas com o Havoc," dramatizou o coronel Mustang numa mesa próxima, lançando-lhe uma piscadela que faria suspirar quase toda a Rizempool. "uma perda para nós, também, que perderíamos tão bela atendente."

A jovem, vaidosa, entregou-lhe um copo também. "Também é um desperdício um homem como você continuar solteiro, Roy," Ele bebericou o wisky de leve, mas o suficiente para engasgar quando ela completou: "já pediu a tenente Hawkeye em casamento?"

"Está brincando? Ainda estou vivo, não é?"

Winry sorriu, exatamente quando o sino pendurado na porta tilintou. Todos os homens ergueram seus copos para saudar os visitantes.

"Que lugar animado, hein?" Saudou o recém-chegado que entrou primeiro, sorrindo com sarcasmo. "Somos celebridade por aqui e alguém esqueceu de me avisar?"

"Cale a boca, bakemono-san. Essa sua cara de mulher está assustando todo mundo." Disse o que entrou em seguida, alto, se cabelos espetados. O sorriso de cada uma dos homens do bar Rockbel foi diminuindo à medida que mais e mais figuras estranhas entravam. Piratas. "Mas que gracinha nós temos aqui! Vai nos arranjar uma mesa, boneca?"

Winry estava pronto para expulsar o impertinente, quando _ele_ entrou.

Talvez ele fosse o líder dos piratas, talvez não. Fosse quem fosse, quando Edward Elric entrou, ela sentiu que era com ele que queria ficar até o fim de seus dias.

"Não é assim que se trata esse tipo de mulher, Greed." O capitão tirou o chapéu. "Pode nos conseguir uma mesa, meu tesouro?"

Winry enrubreceu e assentiu quando ele beijou-lhe galantemente a mão.

**X**

"Ignore-os, são uns idiotas."

Mas, Ed tinha que admitir, era difícil ignorá-los quando eram treze e estavam todos bêbados. E muito dispostos a não deixar você notar isso.

"Não se preocupe," Respondeu a jovem, tranqüilizando-o. "sabe, não é como se eu não estivesse acostumada."

"Não quero nem ver como vai ser zarpar amanhã." Ele bagunçou os cabelos louros com a mão. Winry apertou a bandeja com os dedos delicados.

"Vão partir amanhã?"

"Vamos partir em busca de outros tesouros. Vida de pirata, meu bem!" Ela assustou-se ao ouvi-lo assumir a 'profissão', fazendo-o rir. "O que? Vai dizer que ainda não tinha adivinhado?... Envy, tira o pé do meu ombro!"

Winry aquiesceu, rindo de leve. Já passava de meia noite. Se iam zarpar no dia seguinte, teriam de fazê-lo com uma ressaca terrível. "Bem, e já têm algum lugar para passar a noit—"

"_Fora daqui todos vocês, vândalos!_"

A chave de fenda voou direto na cabeça de Wrath, um dos jovens membros da tripulação. Ele gritou de dor e teve de ser segurado por Sloth antes que voasse na velha baixinha que apareceu no cômodo. Winry fechou os olhos com força. Estavam fritos.

"Lobos do mar! Se ficaram aqui por meio minuto já é tempo demais!" Ela continuou gritando. Ed começou a apressar a tripulação para fora do bar, antes que a velha começasse a jogar mais coisas neles. "Fora!"

"Puxa, que vovó maluca," reclamou Greed ao ser subitamente afastado das cortesãs com que flertava.

Pinako gritou mais alguns impropérios antes que toda a tripulação saísse do bar dos Rockbell para a areia gelada da praia. Wrath ameaçou-a com a pistola que estava, por cortesia de Envy e para a segurança de todos, descarregada, embora ele evidentemente não soubesse.

"Bom, parece óbvio que não somos bem vindos aqui," suspirou Ed, resignado. "e vai ser _mais_ uma noite no chão do _Pedra Filosofal_!" A tripulação gritou alguns protestos, mas em breve todos começaram a andar em direção ao porto.

Foi quando Ed sentiu os dedos femininos que puxavam sua manga.

"Desculpem a minha avó," ela murmurou, esbaforida com a corrida até ali. "sabem, ela é meio bruta, mas..."

"Tudo bem, tesouro, desde que você não pegue o hábito de jogar chaves de fenda também." Ela piscou. "Feito?"

Winry riu e beijou os dedos cruzados em sinal de juramento, mas só voltou a falar quando ele novamente de virou para ir embora. "Hum!" A bandeja em suas mãos, se não fosse metálica, estaria toda amassada. "Há um quarto de hóspedes no hotel, se você... bem, se você _quiser_... digo, não deve ser confortável dormir no navio... Está frio hoje e—"

Baixou os olhos. Mas não estava vermelha. Claro que não. Eram as estrelas que estavam brilhando avermelhado demais naquela noite.

E então ele a beijou.

Mas não foi no quarto de hóspedes que dormiu naquela noite.

**X**

O céu estava azul-derretido e as nuvens pareciam escorrer por ele, mas ninguém notou. Cada um dos tripulantes do _Pedra Filosofal_ estava ocupado demais agüentando o peso da bigorna imaginária que estava suavemente pousada sobre suas cabeças.

"Eu disse que não deveríamos ter bebido tanto." Comentou Alphonse, protegendo os olhos da luz o máximo possível enquanto amarrava as cordas do mastro. "E onde foi o Ed?"

"Ainda não voltou pro barco," Greed repuxou os lábios num sorriso. "a noitada deve ter sido das _boas_ pra ele."

"Falou o cara que _só_ passou a mão em todas as cortesãs, ontem." Envy girou os olhos, contando o dinheiro. "Puxa, quanto desse tesouro a gente já gastou?"

"Trinta e duas moedas de prata." Respondeu Greed, que nunca deixava o detalhe _dinheiro_ passar.

"Vinte e cinco." Respondeu uma voz. "A menina nos deu um desconto."

A tripulação toda saudou quando as botas do capitão Edward Elric ecoaram pela madeira da proa.

"Chegou o garanhão," zombou Lust. "acho que podemos partir, então."

"Espere!"

Um longo assovio de Envy seguiu o grito que veio do cais. Era a voz de Winry. Ed suspirou e debruçou-se na borda do barco. "O que foi?"

"Pode descer aqui?"

Ed desceu as escadas, deixando os comentários maliciosos e os assobios da tripulação para trás. Winry o aguardava com as mãos apertadas, as bochechas coradas pela corrida.

"Você vai embora? Depois de tudo que houve ontem?"

Ele riu, despreocupado. "Desculpe, querida. Mas meu verdadeiro amor sempre vão ser os tesouros."

Winry baixou os olhos.

"Desculpe, Win. Mas sabe, você vai ficar melhor assim; eu realmente não dou pra marido e você ia ser uma péssima pirata."

"Tesouros de ouro e prata não me encantam."

"Mas encantam a _mim_," Ele levantou-lhe o queixo. "assim como você... tesouro."

Ela não pôde evitar um sorriso perolado, que Edward retribuiu enquanto corria a mão por seus cabelos de ouro. Os olhos dela eram de turquesa. Nem todos os tesouros vem dentro de um baú.

"Então é assim que termina?"

"É. É assim que termina."

"_Odeio_ interromper os dois pombinhos," Gritou Pride de cima do barco. "mas está na hora de irmos!"

Ed despediu-se e subiu no navio sem olhar para trás nenhuma vez. Winry acenou tristemente quando a corda que prendia o _Pedra Filosofal_ ao porto foi cortada, e ficou lá, sozinha, acenando para o que aos poucos se tornava um pontinho preto no horizonte, e uma lembrança boa.

Edward partiu em busca de um tesouro, e deixou outro naquele cais.

**X**

**Essa é uma afirmação de crença, ou de descrença, como preferirem.**

**Muito de vocês devem estar querendo me matar pelo final agora então, saibam: essa é a intenção! Piratas **_**não**_** largam suas profissões por uma mulher, bem como bandidos por uma mocinha, colonizadores por uma nativa, arruaceiros por uma freira, príncipes por uma camponesa! Hoje em dia fanfiction está se tornando uma releitura do romantismo u.ú**

**Não que eu seja a pessoa certa pra fazer sobre isso. Ainda escrevo fluffy. Isso aqui é, na verdade, uma revolta contra aquelas reviews que dizem 'EU ODEIO VOCÊ!!1! ELES TINHAM QUE TER FICADO JUNTOS NO FINAL! O AMOR É LINDO!!'**

**Se eu receber qualquer review desse tipo, vou arrancar os olhos do infeliz com um garfo. Sem pensar duas vezes.**

**Encontrem beleza nas coisas efêmeras!**

**Adeus!**

**P.S.: O tema da vez era **_**tesouro**_


End file.
